Just A Fabrication
by White Ookami
Summary: Whether they stay together or not; the choice was now up to him. But who says change is always for the best? One-shot, YohAnna


**A/N: **Yep, back with another SK one-shot… Gosh, this anime/manga is loveable and addictive. n.n I adore Yoh/Anna. Oh boy, some angst-ness. I really need to stop with that, you know…

Anyways, on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

**Just A Fabrication**

_Clatter._

_Hiss._

_Sizzle._

_"Ahh!"___

Anna subconsciously rolled her eyes as she heard the frightened and pained yelp that echoed from the kitchen from a certain brunette, straightening her ebony-colored dress and smoothing out the folds as she tucked her legs neatly underneath her.

_Crackle._

_"Ouch!"_

She grimaced.

_Snap._

_"Owww!"_ another wail emitted.

"Yoh, _what is going on in there!_" she called out, looking rather irate as her dark eyes lingered afar where the shouts were conjured from.

"Ah, I burned myself!"

"Did you stick your hand on the stove?" she said, with sarcasm weaved within her tone.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

She gave a snort of laughter. "Lucky guess, I suppose."

"Well - _ow__! _– I just – _ouch!_ – Wanted – _Darnit__!_ – To say-"

"Spit it _out_, Yoh!" she snapped irritably.

"-Dinner will be ready in just a minute!" the voice hurriedly finished.

She bit her lip in annoyance as she closed her eyes, calming her quick temper.

"_Just a minute!_"__

She twirled the scarlet bandana in her hands around her finger idly, before fully opening it and raising it to her golden locks of hair. Her fingers quickly worked through as she brought it to the top of her head, nimbly tying it into the perfect knot.

Sighing with boredom, she drummed her fingers against the table amidst a few more shouts and wails.

"Ahh, here, I got it."

She quickly turned her head as footsteps approached, staring at the brown-haired boy as he made his way towards her. One plate was in each hand, and she watched as he winced in pain as one tilted onto his fingers. They were red and looked raw.

She glared at him, and he gave her his trademark sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Anna…"

"It's fine," she said with a shrug. "Burn your hand off if you want."

Yoh quickly took his seat across from her, setting down both plates carefully and passing her her eating utensils. She deftly poked at a piece of chicken, before spearing it and raising it to her lips. The boy nervously awaited her verdict.

She paused, chewing it thoughtfully before swallowing.

…

"Ano… Anna… Is it okay?" he asked meekly.

…

"Acceptable," she replied indifferently, picking at it with her chopsticks again.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he beamed at her, and immediately grabbed his own chopsticks, hungrily devouring the contents on his plate.

Anna paused in the act of raising her cup of tea to take a sip, gazing as she watched him breathe the food into his mouth like it was oxygen.

_Hmm.___

She bit her lip.

"Yoh."

The boy looked up instantly, a few pieces of chicken on his face as he gave her a questioning look. "Wahh's da mettah?" he sputtered, his mouth stuffed full of vegetables and rice, the latter sprayed on his plate.

Anna gave him a very cold look.

He gulped down his food, and gave another sheepish grin.

"Sorry. What is it?"

He watched curiously as she avoided his gaze, looking hesitant. _Anna… Hesitant?_

"Yoh, listen to me."

He blinked, looking alert as she met his gaze with a serious, determined look in her eyes.

"Is my training hard?"

Yoh scratched his head absentmindedly. "Well, sure. But it's for my own good, right?"

"Do you want a different training program?"

"Err… Sure, Anna. If you want, that is."

"Do you want to sleep a bit later every day?"

"Well… Yeah," he said strangely, looking utterly mystified.

"Do you want fewer chores around the house?"

"Sure, of course…"

"Do you want to stay out late with friends?"

"Yeah, that'd be fun…"

"Yoh… Do you want a different wife?"

"Yea- wait a sec!" he exclaimed. "What?"

"I asked you," she repeated, "if you wanted a different wife. Another fiancée."

He looked positively bewildered. "Where did _this_ come from?"

"Answer me."

"_Tell_ me," he countered.

Anna looked away again, blonde tresses covering one side of her face. "I…" She cleared her throat. "Kino-sensei recently paid a visit while you were asleep, last night. She told me that, although she liked me as your fiancée, she decided that she did not want to impose on you and your own choices, and made a few changes to give you some freedom. Your fiancée choice is one of them."

"I don't understand," Yoh said slowly.

Anna gritted her teeth. "It's not that hard to figure out, Yoh."

"Then what is it?" he asked, looking clueless.

She slapped a hand to her forehead. "Your fiancée, Yoh!"

"You're my fiancée."

"Yes, Yoh, I am your fiancée, by the wishes of Kino-sensei. Not your own."

"So what about it?"

She was growing impatient. "So you can choose."

"Choose what?"

"Choose! For goddsakes, Yoh, it's simple!"__

"If it's so simple, then just tell me!"

Anna stood up, her voice at a louder volume. "_I don't need to be your fiancée! We can cancel our engagement if you want!_"

…

"Oh."

Anna sat back down, her dark abyss of eyes locking again with his. Her voice returned to its normal tone again. "According to Kino-sensei, as I said, you can choose a different fiancée if you want. We are no longer bound by such a decision."

"So… Basically… I can marry any other girl."

"Right," Anna said tonelessly, looking quiet and reserved.

"Well," mumbled Yoh, "this was sudden."

There was another uncomfortable silence, neither of them speaking a word, until it was shattered by the screeching of the chair against the floor. Anna stood.

"I'm going to go get my things."

Yoh frowned. "What are you talking about?"

The itako looked exasperated. "We _just_ went through this. _We are no longer engaged._ I'm going to go pack and get ready to leave."

"Who says you're leaving?"

The itako froze.

"What are you talking about? You have freedom of choice. You wanted all of those things I offered, and can get it all from anyone else, except me," she snapped briskly.

Yoh stood up as well, looking quite serious. "You're not going."

"Excuse me?"

"Anna, I don't want you to go."

For once, Anna actually looked genuinely confused. "But… Another fiancée… Better than I am…"

Yoh shook his head. "I don't want another fiancée, though."

"…Why not?"

Yoh gave another one of his lazy smiles, before making his way over to her, pushing in his chair. "Because."

"Because…?"

He laughed as he moved closer, and before she could protest, wrapped his arms around her securely, holding her against him lovingly. She instantly attempted to push him away, desperately trying to force him off of her body, but he simply tightened his hold on her.

"Yoh…! Let me _go! _What do you _think_ you are _doing?!_" Anna hissed, still struggling in his grip.

"Hugging you," he said carelessly.

"_Why?!_"

"Because," he said, a smile hinting in his voice, "you're the only person that really cares about me. You're always there for me… And I know you always will be. So I want you to stay here with me."

The blonde itako's eyes widened in shock, her vain attempts to escape gradually weakening.

"I want you to stay here with me," he repeated, burying his face in her hair. "Please?"

Anna simply stared beyond her, looking and feeling absolutely stunned at his words…

But somewhere inside of her…

…She was smiling with radiant joy.

**_Owari_******

**A/N:** Aww. Aren't I too sappy for my own good? Another sort of lack of inspiration… Again, a bit short for my tastes, but ah well, it's okay.

Review/Comment/Criticize/Whatever, greatly appreciated! Thanks!

MoonLightWolf


End file.
